


One Time Bomb

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Unity was a ticking time bomb.





	One Time Bomb

I never owned Superman TAS characters.

 

Unity was a ticking time bomb. Worry appeared in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as he searched for anyone to convert. Anyone to become one with his master. Anything to avoid bruises from his master. Reverend Amos Howell smiled after he viewed a family reunion. The bomb wasn't going to explode.

 

THE END


End file.
